


Impractical Hobbits: Round Two!

by Aria_Breuer, Frodo the Poet (Aria_Breuer)



Series: Impractical Hobbits [2]
Category: Impractical Jokers, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Frodo%20the%20Poet
Summary: Inspired by TruTV's show, "Impractical Jokers".Frodo and Sam are at it again! This time, punishing Merry and Pippin, who they turned into superheroes. Will Merry be appreciative of what Sam and Frodo went through? Will he be angry with them?
Relationships: Frodo Baggins & Merry Brandybuck & Sam Gamgee & Pippin Took
Series: Impractical Hobbits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009656





	Impractical Hobbits: Round Two!

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning!** Jokes may be crude. Fair warning. Also, Sam fans and Frodo fans, forgive me. I like the hobbits, but I love Frodo more. I’m just saying there will be Sam bashing and Frodo bashing. So, other than that, enjoy. :)
> 
> *.*.*
> 
> Welcome to _Impractical Hobbits: Round Two_. Time for payback! Enjoy! :)

Frodo and Sam waited in the lobby area of the Prancing Pony. The dining area was exquisite and lovely. Now, all they needed was their superheroes: who came out of the bathroom dressed in a green onesie and a blue onesie with two red cloaks put on them.

“Oh, time for payback!” Frodo said, exhilarated to see Merry in the green onesie and Pippin in the blue onesie.

Pippin extended his arms, confused. “What’s happening? Hmm? What’s going on?”

“Oh, you lost today. The both of you,” Frodo said to Merry and Pippin, enjoying himself.

“So, what we want you to do is be superheroes,” Sam told Merry and Pippin.

Merry smirked. “You know, we’re getting you back for this. You can’t just turn Merry and Pippin into superheroes.”

“You did put us through that zombie apocalypse,” Frodo said, smiling.

“Uh… what are we to do?” Pippin asked, curiously, walking out to the dining area with Merry. Only they were congratulated for being superheroes.

“Well, it’s time to leave them alone,” Frodo said to Sam.

Sam gestured to the door. “Right. Let’s go.”

“Without any rules?” Merry asked, annoyed.

“See you,” Frodo said.

“See you,” Sam said, as he and Frodo made their way out of the Prancing Pony.

“Come on! This is ridiculous!” Merry cried, annoyed.

“We’re superheroes!” Pippin said, annoyed.

“See you,” Frodo and Sam said, leaving the Prancing Pony.

“Yaaaay!” the crowd said, cheering Merry and Pippin on.

“Yaaaay!” Pippin and Merry said.

“This is stupid,” Merry said. “Let’s leave.”

“Right. See you!” Pippin said, walking out with Merry, as Frodo and Sam laughed.

“That was your punishment, Merry, Pippin. Well deserved,” Frodo said.

“You guys are stupid,” Merry said, serious.

“Hey, I’m smart! You’re the troublemakers,” Sam said in defense.

“It was so stupid,” Merry said, serious.

“Mhm,” Frodo said. “You had it coming.”

“Guys, next time we should dine in,” Pippin cried, confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
